âme brisée
by dormagedream
Summary: suite de la saison 6. Commence lors de la dernière scène de la saison. Pleurs et déséspoir au rendez-vous !


Dean resta plusieurs secondes sans bouger. Dans sa tête, une seule chose revenait sans cesse : « il a réussi, il s'est réveillé, il y est arrivé ». Et en effet, il était là, planté devant lui, l'air tout aussi choqué.

Sans dire un seul mot, sans même regarder où il marchait, Dean fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de son frère et le serra dans ses bras.

Cela faisait peut-être 50 secondes que Castiel leur avait annoncé qu'il serait le nouveau Dieu et qu'il avait disparu pour accomplir ses nouvelles tâches vengeresses. Mais Dean ne pensait qu'à Sam dans ses bras, Sam qui, une fois encore avait réussi à s'en sortir. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et pendant quelques secondes Dean eu peur, très peur pour son petit frère. Il se rappela de l'état dans lequel il était quand il avait été délivré de l'enfer quelques années plus tôt. Il y était resté 4 mois et cela lui avait parut durer 40 ans. Le calcul du temps qu'avait passé Sam dans ce trou lui donna un frisson et il resserra son étreinte. Comme s'il venait seulement de réaliser que Dean l'avait pris dans ses bras, Sam, l'étreignit lui aussi et il put sentir toute la souffrance mais surtout la fragilité qui se dégageait de son frère cadet. « Je savais que tu t'en sortirais Sammy », lui souffla-t-il. Sam ne répondit pas.

Il relâcha son étreinte et se recula de quelques centimètres comme pour observer son frère, pour être sûr qu'il était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve et qu'il n'allait pas disparaitre. Bobby s'avança à son tour, pris Sam dans ses bras et brisa le silence, rappelant à Dean ce qui venait de se passer :

- Dites moi que j'ai rêvé, dites moi que Castiel…

- C'est la vérité Bobby, répondit Dean dans un murmure, il a pété un plomb, ce sont toutes ces âmes en lui…

- Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- La première chose qu'on va faire, dit Dean reposant les yeux sur son petit frère qui s'était appuyé à la table l'air soudain très fatigué, c'est ramener Sam chez toi. Pour Castiel, on en reparlera demain.

- Tu as raison. Bobby commença à se diriger vers la porte. Au point où on en est… »

Dean se rapprocha de son petit frère qui avait apparemment ressentit le besoin de s'appuyer à la table d'opération afin de rester stable. Malgré sa carrure et sa taille de géant, il semblait se fragiliser de minutes en minutes.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sam afin de l'aider à se déplacer.

Sam acquiesça, ce qui ne rassura en rien son ainé.

Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant que ses craintes ne se confirment car à peine 5 minutes après que Dean ait démarré l'Impala, Sam se prit la tête entre les mains et ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois afin d'implorer son frère de stopper la voiture. Au moment précis où la voiture s'arrêta, Sam ouvrit la porte à la volée et sorti en trombe pour aller vomir. Dean sortit également de la voiture, suivi de près par Bobby. Quand Sam eu fini, il revint vers la voiture mais une nouvelles crise sembla s'emparer de lui et il tomba à genoux. Dean se précipita vers lui et ne pu que l'aider à s'allonger par terre. La crise ne dura que quelques secondes mais Sam resta allongé semblant incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement, comme terrassé par la douleur.

- Sam, Sam, n'arrêtait pas de répéter Dean. Sam qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Pour seule réponse, Sam prit la main de son frère et la serra très fort dans la sienne. « Ca va, Dean, reste avec moi le temps que ça passe… », c'est ce que Sam lui fit passer en serrant sa main.

- Ok, on va rester ici le temps que ça passe, ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec toi, je ne bouge pas. Je reste là. Dean pouvait sentir la peur se dégager de sa propre voix et ne doutait pas que Sam pu la sentir également.

Bobby, qui était allé chercher une couverture dans le coffre de l'Impala, la déposa sur Sam qui tremblait de tout son corps et tout trois attendirent plusieurs longues minutes qu'il soit en état de se relever. Ils l'aidèrent à monter dans la voiture et Dean prit place à coté de son frère laissant le volent à Bobby.

La fin du trajet se fit dans un silence total et Sam, assis, les bras sur ses genoux et la tête dans ses mains, ne fit pas le moindre mouvement du voyage. Dean ressentait un malaise de plus en plus fort. Le soulagement qu'il avait ressentit moins d'une heure auparavant avait fait place à une angoisse grandissante. Il craignait que son frère ait changé encore une fois, il craignait qu'il ne meure encore une fois. Castiel n'était plus là pour surveiller leurs arrières et les ressusciter à la moindre bêtise, si Sam succombait à une de ses crises, s'il devenait un légume, ni Dean ni personne ne pourrait rien y faire. Castiel les avait abandonné, les avait trahi, il était devenu fou, il avait mis Sam en danger juste pour faire diversion. Il avait failli sacrifier la vie de son petit frère juste pour que Dean reste en dehors de ses affaires. Ce sentiment de tristesse qu'il ressentait venait se mêler à l'angoisse qui le rongeait à chaque fois qu'il détournait les yeux de la route pour les poser sur Sam.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il aurait voulu crier, lui crier de parler, de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, le rassurer, lui dire que ça irait mieux, lui dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais c'était faux, comment airait-il pu lui dire que ça irait mieux, comment aurait-il pu comprendre plus d'un an d'enfer enfermé dans une cage avec Lucifer comme compagnon de cellule ? Il ne pouvait rien dire, il ne pouvait rien faire. Alors Dean attendit qu'ils soient arrivés chez Bobby, sans rien dire.

L'Impala s'arrêta entre deux carcasses de voitures, ils étaient arrivés. Cet endroit était, avec leur voiture, l'endroit qui se rapprochait le plus d'un foyer. La maison était vieille, il n'y avait aucune photo d'eux, mais chez Bobby c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de « à la maison ». Le soleil était en train de se lever et Dean pensa à ses parents. Il s'imagina sortant de cette même voiture, avec Sam, revenant d'une soirée quelconque qui n'aurait rien eu à voir avec des démons. Il imagina ses parents, les accueillir sur le pas de la porte, curieux de les entendre raconter leur soirée de folie et heureux de voir que leurs deux fils avaient de si bons contacts. Si telle avait été leur vie, la seule chose qui aurait empêché Sam de sortir de l'Impala aurait été l'excès d'alcool et le mal de tête commençant à se faire sentir. Dean, en bon grand frère, lui aurait filé une de ses aspirines miracle et la vie aurait été parfaite. Mais ses parents étaient morts, cette maison n'était pas la leur et Sam restait dans la voiture car il était trop occupé à se souvenir de l'enfer pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient arrivés. Bobby avait déjà ouvert la portière de Sam quand Dean sortit de ses pensées, il s'avança pour aider son petit frère, mais Bobby lui dit d'aller préparer le lit de la chambre d'amis afin de pouvoir y installer Sam.

Quand le jeune Winchester fut enfin allongé sur le lit, Bobby tira les rideaux afin de créer un peu de pénombre pour que les deus garçons puissent se reposer et sorti enfin de la chambre sachant pertinemment que si Sam devait parler, il ne le ferait qu'avec Dean. Ce dernier s'était installé sur une chaise qu'il avait rapproché le plus possible du lit de son frère qui semblait voir autre chose que le commun des mortels sur le plafond blanc de la chambre d'ami.

-Sam… hésita Dean. Mais son petit frère tourna directement la tête vers lui et sembla le voir pour la première fois depuis la disparition de Castiel.

- Dean… que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Dean était un peu déconcerté, était-ce possible que son frère ait perdu la mémoire. Castiel a retiré le mur entre toi et tes souvenirs.

- Non, pas ça, je parle du purgatoire, de Crowley et puis cette histoire de dieu Castiel.

- Oh…

Dean ne s'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'ils parlent de ça. Il s'était préparé à entendre les flemmes de l'enfer et la détresse de son petit frère mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé que Sam s'inquiéterait de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ce qui était une erreur bien entendu, il aurait dû s'en douter. Chez les Winchester, la priorité était toujours de s'inquiéter pour les autres, lui-même ne dérogeait pas à la règle étant donné que sa mission principale avait toujours été de prendre soin de Sam.

Il raconta donc tout ce qui s'était passé, Crowley, Raphael, le purgatoire et l'overdose d'âmes ayant causé la mégalomanie prononcée de leur ex camarade ailé. Pendant tout le récit Sam sembla très attentif et à aucun moment il n'eut ce regard qui signifiait que son esprit était parti vagabonder ailleurs. Mais dès que Dean eut fini, il recommença à fixer le plafond. Il n'avait fait aucun commentaire et semblait, en fait, incapable de prendre la parole.

- Sam…, retenta Dean d'un ton toujours aussi hésitant.

- Je ne peux pas, répondit-il sans le regarder.

- Si quelqu'un peut envisager de comprendre ce que tu as vécu…

- Je sais Dean… Sam semblait à nouveau s'éloigner.

- Sam… je crois que…

- Si j'en parle maintenant… si je parle maintenant, je vais tomber Dean, je vais retomber dans ce trou et j'ai peur, j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir en sortir. Sam s'était tourné vers Dean le regardant droit dans les yeux et à mesure qu'il évoquait la possibilité de parler de l'enfer, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec de la tristesse. Ces larmes étaient l'expression de toute la douleur et la détresse qu'il ressentait au moment même et dont il était incapable de parler. Voyant son frère dans cet état, Dean sentit presque instantanément deux larmes couler sur ses joues alors que celles de Sam restèrent sèches.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Dean comprit qu'il s'était endormi au chevet de son frère et que, vu la lumière, il devait être bien plus de midi. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il fut pris de panique : Sam n'était plus là. Il se leva d'un bond et fit tomber la couverture que son frère avait posée sur lui. Il descendit les escaliers en trombe, se forçant de ne pas crier le nom de Sam avant d'être en bas et puis passa dans le salon et relâcha enfin son souffle.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Bobby en passant en même temps le sucre à Sam.

- Je… rien, j'ai cru que…

- Je vais bien, lui dit Sam d'un air qui paraissait presque sincère, j'avais juste faim.

- Je… il est quelle heure ? demanda Dean histoire de noyer le poisson en même temps qu'il s'asseyait pour prendre son petit déjeuner de 16h.

A quelques détails près, on aurait pu voir ce petit déjeuner comme un petit déjeuner ordinaire, ils parlèrent de Castiel, des livres qu'ils allaient devoir lire pour trouver un moyen de l'arrêter et du fait qu'ils n'en revenaient toujours pas que leur petit angelot en costume de Colombo soit devenu l'ennemi à vaincre. C'était presque un petit déjeuner normal pour les Winchester et Bobby, sauf que la gène était palpable. Dean devait faire des efforts surhumains pour ne pas demander à Sam comment il allait et il sentait que le regard de Bobby était tout aussi attentif que le sien au moindre de ses mouvements.

- Tu n'as plus eu de crise ? demanda Dean alors qu'ils débarrassaient la table.

- Non, répondit Sam d'une voix qui trahissait quelque peu son épuisement.

Dean ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était complètement perdu, il se souvenait très clairement des quelques jours qui avaient suivis sa sortie des enfers, il aurait voulu mourir pour ne plus se souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu. Il se souvenait également avoir eu un besoin persistant de contact qu'il avait trouvé auprès des filles. Non pas qu'il ait particulièrement eu envie de coucher avec elles, mais il ressentait surtout le besoin de sentir un autre corps vivant contre lui. Plusieurs fois il s'était dis qu'il aurait eu besoin d'un câlin, mais Dean Winchester de demandait pas de câlin. C'était au-dessus de ses forces, les sentiments et la proximité n'avaient jamais été son fort, c'était bien connu. Il ne savait pas comment agir, il aurait voulu lui dire que tout irait bien, mais lui comme Sam savaient très bien que rien n'était moins sûr.

Quand Sam eu rangé la dernière assiette, il dit à Dean qu'il allait prendre un douche et monta à l'étage sans un mot.

Dean passa dans le bureau de Bobby et s'affala sur le canapé.

- Il a vraiment l'air…

- Je sais, murmura Dean.

- J'avoue que je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je suis perdu, je ne sais pas comment agir.

- Je sais, répéta Dean qui sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge.

- J'imagine qu'il faut attendre et qu'avec le temps ça ira mieux, ajouta Bobby.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas si… mais la voix de Dean se brisa et il fut incapable de dire un mot de plus.

Bobby, qui avait toujours une solution pour ce genre de situation, sorti deux verres du tiroir de son bureau et pris la bouteille de Jack Daniels qui trainait en dessous. Ils burent chacun leur verre sans un mot, car il n'y avait rien à dire. Il fallait attendre et espérer. A la deuxième gorgée, Dean se rendit compte à quel point Castiel lui manquait. Il réalisa que durant ces dernières années il avait toujours eu un plan B qui consistait à appeler le petit ange en costume débraillé. Il avait toujours pu compter sur Cas pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas, pour les aider à tuer quelque démon et même à les ressusciter quand cela était nécessaire. Aujourd'hui, il ne lui restait rien, il n'avait plus de plan B et la seule chose qu'on aurait pu rajouter était qu'il fallait prier pour que ça s'arrange. Sauf que Dean ne prierait plus jamais, plus jamais il ne pourrait se confier à cette ordure qui avait autrefois été son ami.

En y pensant bien, Dean aurait put pardonner la trahison, peut être pas lui refaire confiance mais lui pardonner d'avoir travaillé avec des démons et de s'être servis d'eux. Mais jamais Dean ne pourrait pardonner que Castiel ai risqué la vie de son frère. Jamais.

Lorsqu'il eut fini son troisième verre, Dean réalisa que Sam était parti depuis un bon bout de temps et la même angoisse que celle qu'il avait ressentit au réveil s'empara à nouveau de lui.

Il se leva du canapé et monta les escaliers, attentif au moindre bruit. Quand il arriva devant la porte de la salle de bain, il fut soudain pris d'un doute. C'était ridicule, Sam avait bien le droit de prendre son temps après ce qu'il avait vécu, une longue douche était quand même le minimum. Mais alors pourquoi Dean se sentait-il mal ? Puis il comprit que les bruits qui venaient de la salle de bain étaient différents de ceux d'une douche. Il frappa à la porte en appelant son frère mais il n'eut pas de réponse, il appela une deuxième fois plus fort. Toujours pas de réponse. Dean se décida alors à enfoncer la porte, mais se ravisa et tourna simplement la poignée de la porte qui n'était pas fermée.

Sam était là, torse nu, appuyé au lavabo qui débordait joyeusement sur son jeans et ses pieds nus. Ce dernier semblait fasciné par l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet et n'entendit pas Dean entrer dans la salle de bain. Son grand frère le pris par les épaules mais rien n'y fit, son regard ne se détacha pas de l'eau qui coulait. Dean ferma alors le robinet et Sam parut reprendre conscience.

- Dean…

Il était complètement désorienté et puis son regard se posa sur le lavabo et il sembla retrouver ses esprits.

- Oh merde, dit-il, énervé. Oh putain mais c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il.

- Sam, tu…

Mais Dean n'eut pas eu le temps de finir car Sam venait de taper son poing dans le mur carrelé de la petite salle de bain de Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda ce dernier qui venait d'apparaitre derrière Dean.

- C'est rien, Sam a eu un petit problème…

- Je suis désolé Bobby, je vais nettoyer, je suis désolé.

Sam se tenait la main qui venait de rencontrer le carrelage de Bobby et paraissait complètement à bout de nerfs.

- Ca va Sam, je vais m'en occupé, répondit Bobby.

- Non… non, non, non je vais le faire, j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose, j'ai besoin de ne pas penser, il faut… il faut que je fasse un truc, il faut que je sois seul…

Il avait le regard d'un fou qui aurait perdu quelque chose.

Malgré les oppositions de Bobby et Dean, Sam nettoya la salle de bain, pris une douche et passe toute la fin de la journée à s'occuper intensivement. Il coupa du bois, nettoya des voitures, répara quelques objets qui trainaient dans le garage de Bobby et Dean dû l'obliger à monter dans la chambre à coucher vers 23h.

Dean ouvrit un œil, c'était encore la nuit, il ouvrit le deuxième et tourna la tête vers le lit de son frère. Sam dormait dans une drôle de position, sa tête n'était pas sur l'oreiller mais plus bas et ses jambes étaient repliées d'une manière particulière. Alors qui se réveillait de plus en plus, Dean se rendit compte que ce qu'il voyait était simplement l'ombre de la couverture mais que Sam n'était pas là. Pour la énième fois, Dean sentit monté l'angoisse. Il alluma la lumière de la chambre et descendit les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Mais Sam n'était pas non plus dans le salon ou le bureau. Dean remonta les escaliers, ne faisant plus du tout attention au bruit qu'il pouvait faire et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Pas de Sam. Bobby sortit de sa chambre, le regard mis endormi, mis inquiet.

- Sam a disparu, lâcha Dean, pour toute explication.

- Le regard de Bobby devint tout de suite bien plus inquiet qu'endormi.

- Va voir au sous-sol. Moi je vais voir dehors.

Dean descendit donc au sous-sol. Sam avait passé tellement de temps là-bas, il avait dû être sevré, puis ligoté, puis encore sevré et enfin il y avait eu cette foutue âme. En termes d'occupation à l'année, on aurait pu dire que c'était la chambre de Sam, mais ce dernier n'y était pas. A ce moment précis, Dean aurait pu tuer quelqu'un tellement il était énervé et inquiet. Il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre près à hurler le nom de son frère mais il tomba nez à nez avec Bobby.

- Il est à coté de l'Impala, lui dit Bobby. Il va bien. Tu devrais y aller… Mais essaie de te calmer un peu avant, Dean…

Avant même d'avoir entendu la fin de la phrase, Dean était sortit de la maison et courrait presque. Était-ce du soulagement ou de la rage qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis ? Et si c'était de la rage, la ressentait-il vis-à-vis de son frère ? Il arriva à quelques mètres de Sam et s'arrêta. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et Dean se dit que si une expression devait qualifier la phrase « je voudrais mourir » c'était celle de son frère.

- T'es un vrai crétin, dit Dean, chottant doucement dans le pied de son frère.

- Je ne peux pas dormir…

- Tu aurais dû me le dire Sam, j'ai des médicaments…

- Non Dean, tu ne comprends pas, je ne peux pas dormir parce que dès que je ferme les yeux je vois l'enfer et si je dors, si je rêve ça va être bien pire. Je ne peux pas dormir, je ne veux pas…

- Raconte-moi, dit Dean en s'asseyant à coté de son frère, adossé à l'Impala.

Sam prit une grande inspiration et sembla se munir de toutes ses forces.

- Je me suis réveillé et je ne savais pas où j'étais ni comment je m'appelais, je ne me souvenais de rien… et puis j'ai rencontré une jeune femme qui m'a aider à trouver qui j'étais. Mais on s'est fait attaquer, par moi. Par le moi qui n'avait pas d'âme. Il avait l'air tellement… Il a essayé de me tuer mais je l'ai abattu et tous ses souvenirs sont entrés en moi.

Sam fit une pause, comme s'il essayait de chasser cette pensée.

- Tous ses souvenirs sont rentrés en moi et… je me suis souvenu que j'avais tué cette femme. Je l'ai tué, elle et beaucoup d'autres. Comme ça, pour gagner du temps, pour aller plus vite, parce qu'ils me gênaient. Je les ai juste tués.

- Sam tu n'étais pas…

- on ne va pas en rediscuter, coupa Sam, c'était moi Dean, un différent moi, mais moi quand même. Et puis, continua-t-il, j'ai trouvé l'autre, celui qui se souvenait de l'enfer. Il m'a dit que ses souvenirs me tueraient, que je ferais mieux de rester là et de le laisser. Il avait des brulures sur tout le visage et il avait l'air… c'était moi, mais j'avais l'air vieux, et fatigué et blessé. Mais je l'ai tué.

- Il s'arrêta de parler et pendant plusieurs secondes ce fut le silence total.

- Comment, demanda Sam en tournant la tête vers son frère, comment je peux faire. J'ai l'impression que je brule toujours. Tu sais, c'était d'abord ma peau et puis mes entrailles et puis mon âme. Ca faisait tellement mal, j'attendais presque qu'on en revienne à ma peau, c'était le moins insupportable. C'était comme des vacances. Et puis il y a eu cette lumière blanche et j'ai cru que c'était fini, que j'allais sortir. Mais elle a disparu et ça a été pire…

- C'était Castiel…

- Oui je sais, il a essayé de me sauver, mais il a fait pire que bien. C'était horrible. Et puis, dès que je commençais à mieux supporter ce qu'il m'arrivait, Lucifer me faisait croire que c'était fini. Il m'envoyait, je ne sais pas, des sortes de visions. Et je croyais que tu venais me délivrer, que c'était fini, que je sortais de là. Puis, la vision s'arrêtait et je brulais de nouveau, plus fort.

- Sam…

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir passé presque 200 ans dans ce trou, Dean. Tous les souvenirs que je pourrais avoir ne seront pas suffisant pour me faire oublier.

- Sam se tourna à nouveau vers son frère.

- Est-ce que sa passe ?

- Avec le temps, on n'oublie pas, mais on s'habitue…

Sam leva la tête vers le ciel, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- J'ai l'impression d'être…

- Vide, répondit Dean, je sais…

Ils restèrent là un bon moment, sans parler, sachant très bien qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Puis, Dean sentit deux gouttes tomber sur son front et se leva.

- Il va pleuvoir, vient on rentre.

Il prit son frère par la main et l'aida à se lever. Puis, sans y penser, il le prit dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Et il dit ce qu'il aurait dû dire depuis le début, même s'il n'en était pas persuader. Il dit ce qu'il devait dire, en tant que grand frère :

- Ca va aller Sam, je te le promets.

Son frère se détendit dans ses bras, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ainé et se mit à pleurer. Il pleura, sans retenue, il pleura tout ce qu'il avait enduré, en toute confiance, en sécurité dans les bras de son grand frère.

Il ne su pourquoi, peut-être parce que Sam se mit à rire quand ils furent trempés par la pluie quelques secondes plus tard, peut-être parce qu'il s'endormi aussitôt qu'il s'assit dans le canapé de Bobby, mais Dean eu le sentiment que c'était la vérité, qu'avec le temps il irait mieux…


End file.
